Uma Viagem Interessante
by Shiory e Naru
Summary: Elliot, Weslley, Mark e as 5 Super Gatinhas vao ate a Inglaterra. Leiam para saber o resto porque a base é isso M&Z Mark & Zoey
1. Chapter 1

Histótia de Mew Mew Power (Super Gatinhas)

**_ Uma viagem interessante_**

  
Elliot ganhou um concurso de bolos onde o grande prêmio era uma viagem de sete dias e 6 noites em um hotel de luxo na Inglaterra podendo levar até sete acompanhantes.  
Então, ele levou as cinco gatinhas (Zoey, Brigit, Corina, Kikki e Renne), Weslley e (contra a sua vontade) o Mark que resolveu ir para se prevenir que as gatinhas, principalmente a Zoey ficariam bem.  
NOTA: Mark sabe sobre os predadores, as gatinhas e já se transformou. 

'Todos entram no avião e começam a procurar os seus lugares. Estavam todos em duplas e bem pertos um dos outros. '  
**Kikki – **Ai que legal! É a primeira vez que viajo de avião! To tão feliz!  
**Zoey – **Também é a minha primeira vez, mas... Eu to morrendo de medo!  
**Corina – **Ai Zoey dessa disso, eu já viajei de avião centenas de vezes e nunca aconteceu nada.   
**Zoey - **É, mas e se o motor falhar? Ou se a asa do avião quebrar? Ou se...  
**Mark – **Calma Zoey, se acontecer alguma coisa eu estarei aqui com você.  
'Zoey fica um pouco vermelha'  
**Zoey – **Ah Mark, mas... Espera aí! Que tipo de coisas! O que quis dizer com... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
'O avião levanta vôo'  
**Zoey –** O que está acontecendo?  
**Elliot – **O avião só levantou vôo, não seja tão infantil.

**Corina – **É Zoey.  
**Zoey – **Hum...  
**Kikki – **Hei! Brigit, Weslley e Renee! Por que estão tão calados?  
**Renee – **Em uma viagem não gosto de falar muito.  
**Brigit –** Ah me desculpe! É que eu estou lendo este livro aqui.

**Kikki – **Entendi. E você Weslley?  
'Weslley estava olhando pela janela do avião'  
**Kikki –** Weslley? Ta me ouvindo?

**Weslley – **Ah me desculpe. É que eu estou meio distraído hoje.  
**Zoey – **Ai! Espero chegar logo!  
**Mark –** Calma, já estamos quase chegando. Não se preocupe.   
'Zoey cora um pouco'  
**Zoey – **Ta.  
'Algum tempo depois o avião pousou no aeroporto e Zoey saiu como um rio do avião.  
**Zoey – **Finalmente terra firme!  
**Kikki –** Ah, já acabou? Queria voar mais um pouco...

**Weslley –** Não se esqueça que ainda temos a volta de avião.

**Kikki –** Oba!  
**Zoey –** Não! – com uma voz de choro – de novo não...  
**Kikki – **E então amigos? O que faremos agora em?  
'Kikki começou a correr pra um lado e pro outro e falando um bando de idéias para fazerem'  
**Elliot –** Kikki já chega, fique quieta ouviu?  
**Kikki –** hum... – em um sussurro – seu chato...   
**Zoey – **ah! Que lindo!  
'Zoey e Mark estavam em uma parte do aeroporto que dava para enxergar grande parte de Londres toda branquinha porque era inverno'.

'Todos foram para lá também para também'.

**Brigit** – É mesmo maravilhoso!  
**Renee –** aham.  
**Corina –** Verdade.  
**Kikki –** ah! Olha só aquilo! Podemos primeiro ir ali e depois ali! Ah! E ali parece ser lindo também e...

'Kikki estava apontando para vários lugares diferentes da cidade'.

**Elliot –** Kikki chega. Nós só temos algumas semanas aqui e por isso que vamos apenas visitar os lugares turísticos entendeu?

**Kikki –** Mas...  
'Kikki faz aquela carinha de choro super fofa'.

**Elliot –** Nada de "mas".  
'Zoey se ajoelha em frente da Kikki que já esta quase chorando'.

**Zoey **– Calma Kikki. Nós poderemos vir aqui mais vezes e ai visitaremos todos esses lugares, ta bom?

**Kikki –** É mesmo?  
**Zoey –** É! – fala com aquela cara toda esperançosa.

**Kikki **– Legal!  
'As duas começam a ficar falando do que poderiam fazer na próxima vez que fossem a Londres até que Zoey percebe que o Mark a olhava e, graças a isso, fica toda vermelha'.

**Kikki –** Zoey?  
**Zoey **– hã? Ah sim! Vamos fazer tudo isso Kikki!

**Kikki –** que bom, mas... Por que você ficou toda vermelha de repente?

**Zoey –** bom... É que... É... Porque eu estou com calor.   
'Zoey fica com aquela cara toda sem graça e com aquela "gota" do lado da cabeça'  
**Kikki –** Mas... Ta nevando. E você ta até pouco agasalhada.  
**Weslley –** Meninas! O táxi já chegou! Venham logo!  
'Elliot, Weslley, Mark e as outras já estavam paradas em frente ao táxi'.

**Zoey –** Já estamos indo.  
'Zoey, ainda com aquela cara da "gota", começa a empurrar a Kikki em direção ao táxi'.

**Zoey –** Vamos indo Kikki. O táxi já chegou e não podemos atrasar nossos amigos não é?  
**Kikki –** Mas você ainda não me respondeu por que ficou vermelha se, esta tão frio.

'Elas já estavam na porta do táxi e todo mundo já estava lá dentro'.

**Zoey –** Ta bom Kikki, esta frio.  
'Zoey praticamente empurra a Kikki para dentro do táxi, entra e fecha a porta'.

'Eles chegam no Hotel e se dirigem aos seus quartos, que na verdade eram suítes. Eram duas; uma para as meninas e a outro para os meninos'.  
**Zoey –** Ai que quarto lindo! Olha só! Tem até uma varandinha! Que fofo!

'Elas acabaram d entrar na suíte delas que ficava do lado da dos meninos'.  
**Brigit** – É mesmo um sonho. Parece até um quartinho de boneca de tão lindo.  
'Kikki sai correndo até a varanda'.

**Kikki –** Ai, essa varanda tem uma vista quase tão linda quanto à do aeroporto! E esse quarto é o mais lindo que já vi!  
**Corina **– Já estive em hotéis melhores, mas este até que da pro gasto.

**Zoey –** Hum... E você Renee? Não acho o quarto lindo? – disse tentando ignorar o comentário da Corina.

**Renee –** É, é... Até que é bonitinho apesar de que já estive em hotéis em Londres mais bonitos do que este.

**Zoey –** Ai! Que se danem vocês duas! O quarto ta perfeito!

**Brigit **– Isso!

**Kikki –** Apoiadas!  
**Renee e Corina** – Como é que é!   
'Alguém bate na porta do quarto'.

**Corina – **Quem é?  
**Mark –** É o Mark.  
**Zoey** – Mark!  
'Zoey sai da varanda correndo para poder abrir a porta, mas a Corina, que estava bem do lado da porta, resolveu abri-la quando a Zoey estava bem perto dela fazendo com que ela acabasse não conseguindo parar a tempo e, assim, caindo em cima do Mark que estava do lado de fora'.  
**Zoey –** Ah Mark! Sinto muito! Eu escorreguei! Sinto muito! De verdade!  
'Zoey se levanta com um salto e ajuda a mark a se levantar do chão. Ela esta vermelha dos pés a cabeça'.  
**Mark –** Não tem problema não Zoey. Ta tudo bem.

'Ele agora já esta de pé e com um sorriso amável no rosto'.  
**Renee –** por que você quer falar com a gente Mark?

**Mark –** É que eu, o Weslley e o Elliot estamos pensando em dar uma volta na cidade e estávamos pensando se vocês gostariam de ir com a gente. Que tal? Vocês querem?  
**Todas –** SIM!

**Mark – **Então vamos! Pois o Elliot e o Weslley já estão lá na porta no hotel nos esperando.  
'Eles estão caminhando em uma das ruas de Londres'.

**Brigit –** E então? Aonde iremos primeiro?

**Corina –** Por mim tanto faz...  
**Renee –** Que tal se formos a um lugar mais interessante como um museu ou algo assim?  
**Kikki** – E que tal se fossemos a um lugar mais divertido?  
'Weslley percebe que estavam passando em frente a uma lojinha de lembranças fofas'.  
**Weslley** – e que tal irmos aqui? – ele aponta a loja.

**Zoey **– Que fofo! – ela olha pela vitrine da loja.

**Kikki **– É, vamos entrar.

**Elliot –** Que baboseira.

**Kikki –** Você que é um chato Elliot.

**Elliot** – Se sou tão chato, então por que te convidei para esta viagem em?

**Zoey** – Parem com esta briguinha idiota.

**Brigit **– É vamos entrar logo.

**Renee** – Eu ainda prefiro o museu...  
**Weslley** – Se você prefere, então por que não vai? Podemos nos encontrar no hotel pouco antes do jantar. Que tal? Tudo bem pra você?   
**Renee** – Tudo bem então. Já estou indo.

**Weslley** – Espere. Antes de ir tome isto.

'Ele entrega a Renee uma espécie de telefone'.  
**Weslley** – Caso aconteça alguma coisa, nos chame imediatamente.   
**Renee **– Certo. Adeus.

**Todos **– Tchau! Até daqui a pouco!

**Mark –** E então? Vamos entrar?  
**Zoey** – Vamos!

'Eles entram na lojinha'.  
**Zoey **– Ai que gato de pelúcia fofo! Eu vou comprar!  
**Brigit **– Olha só este boto aqui? Não é lindo?  
**Kikki **– E esse mico? É super lindo e tão fofo!  
**Corina** – Até que este pássaro não é tão feio não...   
'Todas se olham e começam a rir, pois percebem que tem o DNA de cada um dos bichinhos de pelúcia'.

**Elliot **– Não sei como vocês conseguem gostar destas besteiras...

'Elas ignoram o comentário do Elliot e continuam a ver as lembranças da loja'.  
**Weslley –** Elliot, se você não esta gostando dessa loja então por que não foi no museu com a Renee?

'Elliot, discretamente, olha para Zoey que esta vendo o gatinho de pelúcia'.   
**Elliot **– Isso não é da sua conta Weslley.   
'Elliot se afasta de Weslley e vai esperá-los fora da loja'.

'Enquanto isso... Mark vai para um outro lugar da loja e encontra um medalhão prateado, com um pingente em forma de gato prateado que tinha um brilho rosa espalhado. Muito lindo. Ele o pega e o observa'.

**Pensamento do Mark** – Acho que comprarei para Zoey, espero que ela goste.   
'Ele pega o medalhão e, sem ninguém notar, vai até o caixa pagar'.

'Eles saem da loja e encontram Elliot ali parado na porta esperando. Cada um, tirando Elliot, comprou algo lá. As cinco gatinhas compraram os bichinhos de pelúcia, o Weslley comprou alguns livros típicos da região e o Mark, secretamente, comprou o medalhão para a Zoey.  
**Brigit **– Aquela loja tinha um monte de coisas fofas.

**Kikki** – É!

**Elliot **– Se vocês chamam o que é ridículo de fofo, então eu concordo.  
**Zoey **– Para Elliot.

**Weslley** – Que tal se formos almoçar agora?  
**Elliot** – aí sim esta uma boa idéia.

**Mark **– Mas, aonde comeremos?

**Elliot** – Que tal em uma lanchonete como o bob's.

**Todos** – Ta.

'Eles chegam à lanchonete e entram na fila'.  
**Kikki **– Eu acho que vou querer um tri kids. E vocês?

**Corina** – Você é uma criança mesmo Kikki.

**Kikki **– O que você queria? Eu só tenho dez anos!  
**Corina **– Por isso.  
**Brigit** – Ah dessa ela. Sabe, acho que também vou querer um tri kids.  
**Zoey** – E eu vou querer muita batata frita!

'Depois do lanche... '

**Mark** – E então? Aonde vamos agora?  
**Kikki** – Que tal em algum ringue de patinação?  
**Elliot **– Ai que seja...  
'No ringue... '

**Brigit** – Ai, meu bumbum já ta doendo de tanto cair neste gelo. Podemos parar por hoje? Por favor?

**Kikki **– Mas, esta tão divertido!  
'Kikki esta dando vários saltos e varias manobras no gelo'.  
**Mark –** Eu também já to ficando cansado gente.

**Brigit – **Ótimo! Então vamos! Por favor!  
'Eles voltam ao hotel e encontram a Renee na varanda do quarto das meninas'.  
**Renee **– Ah, já voltaram. Como foi o passeio de vocês?  
**Kikki** – Foi muito legal! E o museu como foi?  
**Renee** – Foi bom.

'Algumas horas depois, todos desceram para o restaurante do hotel porque já estava na hora do jantar. Porem, quando chegaram lá embaixo, Zoey se lembrou que havia esquecido a sua bolsa no quarto e voltou para buscá-la'.

'Chegando lá, ela aproveita para andar até a varanda e ver a vista'.

**Zoey **– Está uma noite linda.  
**Mark** – Oi Zoey.

'Mark estava parado na varando do quarto dele, que ficava do lado da do quarto da Zoey.  
**Zoey** – Mark! Ah, quero dizer, oi!  
'Zoey se lembra que o Mark não estava junto com eles quando desceram, mas ela pensava que ele só havia saído por último e não que ainda estava no quarto'.

**Mark** – Zoey eu...  
'Fez-se uma pausa'.  
**Mark** – Tenho uma coisa para você.  
'Ele tira um pequeno embrulho do bolso e mostra a Zoey pela varanda'.

**Zoey **– O que é isso?

**Mark** – Espere um pouco. Não saia daí.

'Ele saiu do quarto dele, entrou no da Zoey (que havia deixado à porta aberta) e se dirigiu para a varanda onde se encontrava a Zoey'.

'Ele entrega o embrulho a Zoey, que o abre um pouco corada'.  
**Zoey **– Ai que lindo! – ela tira o medalhão do embrulho – eu amei! Muito obrigada Mark! – agora ela esta vermelha dos pés a cabeça.

**Mark –** Você gostou? – ele também esta vermelho.

**Zoey **– Claro.

'Mark vai se aproximando da Zoey, ele coloca uma das suas mãos no rosto dela, que fecha os olhos, e eles se beijam apaixonadamente'.   
**Mark** – Eu gostaria de ser mais que seu amigo.  
'Zoey da um abraço no Mark'.  
**Zoey **– Ah Mark...  
**Mark **– E então? Vamos descer para jantar?  
'Zoey está super vermelha agora'.  
Zoey – É claro!  
'Eles saem do quarto de mãos dadas'.

**FIM**

****


	2. A Resposta de Zoey

**Uma Viagem Interessante – Parte 2 – A resposta da Zoey**

_NOTA: Na ultima parte, Mark pede Zoey em namoro enquanto eles estavam na Inglaterra. Mas, ele ainda esta aguardando a resposta dela. Já se passou uma semana desde a viagem. Mark aguarda a resposta. _

"Zoey está voltando do mercado para o trabalho pensando na pergunta que o Mark havia feito a ela quando estavam na Inglaterra. Quando ela atravessa o parque ela o vê sentado em um banco, sozinho".

**Pensamento Zoey:** Mark?

"Mark parece que está paralisado, pois não para d ficar olhando para frente".

**Zoey** - Mark!

**Mark **- Hã? Ah! E aí Zoey?

**Zoey** - Oi Mark .

**Mark **- O que faz aqui tão tarde?

"Já estava anoitecendo".

**Zoey **- Eu fui comprar algumas coisas pro café... E você? O que está fazendo?

**Mark **- Às vezes, eu venho aqui para pensar. Sabe, é bem calmo aqui nesta parte do parque. Não acha?

**Zoey **- Hã? Ah, é claro ' .  
"Zoey nota uma velinha gritando do outro lado".

**Mark** - Você esta indo para casa?

**Zoey** – Não, estou indo pro café deixar isso. Aí, depois eu vou pra casa.

**Mark **- Quer que eu te ajude a levar essas sacolas pro café?

**Zoey - **Que?A não precisa não, eu já estou acostumada.

**Mark** - Que isso Zoey. Eu insisto.  
**Zoey **- Hã? Bem, é serio, não precisa, eu...  
"Ele vai pegando metade das sacolas"  
**Zoey **– Ta certo, você me convenceu.  
"Eles vão caminhando até q chegam no café".

**Mark** - Você quer ajuda para guardar essas compras?

**Zoey **- Ah que isso, não precisa. Você já teve que carregar até aqui.

**Mark** - Eu insisto.

"Ele pegou as coisas e foi entrando no café".

"Eles foram até a cozinha".

**Zoey** - Obrigada Mark.

**Mark** - foi um prazer Zoey. Zoey eu...

"Mark fica um pouco vermelho".

**Zoey –** Hã?  
**Mark -** Você ainda não me deu aquela resposta, sabe? Pra aquela pergunta que eu te fiz quando estávamos na Inglaterra...  
"Ele fica um pouco mais vermelho".

**Mark -** E eu... Gostaria de saber se você já sabe a resposta.

**Zoey -** ah... É... Bem... Eu...

**Elliot –** O que vocês estão fazendo aquii?  
"Elliot aparece na porta da cozinha".

**Mark -** Olá Elliot. Eu estava ajudando a Zoey a guardar essas compras.

**Elliot -** Já está na hora de vocês irem pra casa.

**Zoey -** Eu me esqueci! Eu vou fazer o jantar hoje! AAAA!  
"Ela sai correndo".

**Mark -** Bom, acho que já vou indo também.

**Elliot –** Tchau.

**Mark **- Tchau.

"No dia seguinte...".

"Zoey estava atrasada, como sempre".

**Zoey – **AI! Eu vou chegar atrasada!  
"Ela já estava chegando ao colégio".

"Ela entra na sala e o sinal toca".

"No recreio...".  
**Mark -** Zoey!

**Zoey **- Hã? Oi mark.

**Mark –** Oi.

**Zoey –** Está tudo bem?

**Mark -** Claro que sim. E com você?

**Zoey –** Está tudo bem.

**Mark –** Escuta, por que não nos sentamos em uma daquelas mesas?

**Zoey -** Hã? Ta certo.

"Ele aponta para uma das mesas que estava vazia e que era um pouco afastadas das outras".

"Eles foram".

**Mark **– O dia esta lindo não acha?

**Zoey –** É, o dia está muito bonito, sem nenhuma nuvem o céu.

**Mark -** E então Zoey?

**Zoey –** Então o que?

"Ficando vermelha que nem um tomate".

**Mark -** Você já pensou naquilo que eu te perguntei na viagem?

"Mark também está muito vermelho".

"Zoey nunca tinha visto ele assim tão vermelho".

**Zoey –** Ah... Bem é...  
**Pensamento da Zoey** – O que está acontecendo? Por que eu não digo sim... eu não consigo!

"O sino começa a tocar, o recreio havia terminado".

"Zoey sai correndo".

**Zoey** – Tchau Mark.

**Mark **– Tchau Zoey.

"Mais tarde naquele dia a aula havia acabado e zoey estava indo pro café".

**Pensamento da Zoey –** Por que é tão difícil falar sim pra uma coisa que eu quero tanto...

**Mark –** Zoey!

"Mark estava um pouco atrás dela e vinha correndo em sua direção".   
"Zoey sente aquele frio subindo a espinha".

**Mark** - Eu tentei te encontrar na hora da saída no portão da escola mas suas amigas falaram que você já havia ido embora.

**Zoey –** Ah, é eu tava com pressa... Na realidade ainda estou com pressa.  
"Ela fica com aquela cara da gota".

**Mark –** Você está indo pro café?  
**Zoey –** Hã... É.  
"Ela está meio vermelha".   
**Mark –** Se importa se eu te acompanhar?

**Zoey –** É... Não... Tudo bem...

**Mark -** Ah, mas é caminho. Eu vou. E aproveito também para comer alguma coisa no café.

"Eles foram caminhando em direção ao café".

**Mark -** Zoey, você já pensou na resposta daquela pergunta?

**Zoey** – Hã? – super vermelha que nem um tomate.  
**Mark -** Aquela pergunta que eu te fiz, sabe? Eu até te dei aquele medalhão.

**Zoey –** Ah... É...  
"De repente aparece um predador junto com o Drin".

**Pensamento da Zoey** – Aff...  
**Drin **– Olá minha querida gatinha.

**Zoey **– Não sou sua querida e muito menos sua gatinha!

**Drin **– Ah, eu amo quando você fica irritada minha querida gatinha.

**Zoey **– Hum...  
"Zoey está com aquele olhar: eu te odeio por isso".

**Drin** – O que foi queridinha? Não gostou que eu interrompesse seu encontro?

**Zoey** – Claro que não! Transformação!

"Mark também se transforma".

**Mark –** Agora você vai ver.

"E eles vão brigar enquanto Zoey fica com o predador".

**Pensamento da Zoey** – Por que eu sempre fico com o predador? Não que eu não goste, mas é sempre essa ordem...  
"O Cavalheiro Azul corre na direção do Drin para fincar sua espada nele, mas, no ultimo segundo, Drin desvia, mas foi pego de raspão pela espada"

**Drin **- Ai! Seu maldito!

**Cavalheiro Azul** – Yaaa! atacando o drin

"Drin novamente se desvia do ataque, mas, novamente, é pego de raspão"

**Drin **– Ai! Droga! Toma isso!

"Ele ataca o Cavalheiro Azul que cai pra trás"

**Drin **– Nos vemos mais tarde minha linda gatinha.

"Ele some com o predador".  
"O Cavalheiro Azul volta a ser Mark".

"Zoey também volta a ser ela".

**Mark –** Zoey você está bem?

**Zoey –** Estou.

**Mark –** Que bom.

**Mark -** Então? Acho melhor continuarmos indo pro café.

**Zoey -** Claro, com certeza.

"Eles chegam ao café e entram".

**Elliot **– Zoey! Onde é que você estava! Está super atrasada!

**Corina **- É Zoey, se quer sair com o seu namoradinho, então faça isso na sua folga

"Detalhe: ela tava sentada numa das melhores mesas tomando chá como sempre".

**Zoey **– Desculpa meninas.

**Mark** – Ela demorou porque no caminho encontramos um predador, não foi culpa dela se atrasar.

**Pensamento da Zoey** – Ai, ai, ai... Mark toda vermelha

**Weslley **– Mark? Poderia falar com você por um instante lá trás, por favor?

"Eles vão para aquela sala de computadores no fundo do café".

**Weslley **– Mark acho que seria uma boa idéia você começar a trabalhar aqui no café.

**Mark **– Hum...  
**Weslley** – Já que você já sabe sobre as gatinhas e ainda por cima é o cavalheiro azul seria bom que trabalhasse aqui.

**Mark** – É, seria uma boa idéia.

**Weslley **– Ótimo. Aqui está seu uniforme.

"Ele entrega ao Mark o uniforme do café".

**Weslley –** Você pode começar hoje mesmo?

**Mark –** Hã... É... Claro.

**Weslley** – Ótimo, então se troque, eu vou contar a noticia para as meninas.

**Mark** – Certo.

"O Weslley volta para frente do café onde estavam os outros".

**Weslley –** Meninas, gostaria de apresentar o mais novo integrante da equipe.

"Mark apareceu usando o uniforme parecido com a roupa do Weslley".

**Todas -** Nossa!

**Kikki –** Oba! Mark vai no ajudar! Que legal! Não acha Zoey?

**Zoey –** Hã? É muito legal!

**Corina **– Ai, agora vamos ter que ficar segurando velas...

**Zoey –** Até parece, você só segura chá.

**Elliot –** Parem de discutir! Já esta na hora de abrirmos o café. Vão logo.

**Brigit –** Calma.

**Kikki -** Abrindo!  
"Ela vira a placa da porta de fechado para aberto".

**Kikki -** Prontinho!

"No final da tarde...".

**Mark –** Ufa... Foi um dia puxado de trabalho.

**Zoey –** A gente já está acostumada... Aff...

**Mark –** É, pelo visto vocês trabalham muito aqui em?

**Zoey **– A é... A gente quase morre...

**Brigit **– Principalmente quando os alien resolvem dar uma visitinha...

**Renee –** É mesmo.

**Corina **– Ou resolvem roubar alguma coisa.

**Kikki –** Aff... É meninas, essa é a vida de super heroínas.   
**Zoey –** Sem dúvidas...

**Brigit –** É mesmo.

**Mark **– Hehe vocês tem razão.

**Kikki **– Ah! Olha só a hora! Preciso voltar para casa! Minha irmãzinha fica chorando quando se sente sozinha! Tchauzinho para todos!

**Corina –** É também preciso ir.

**Brigit -** Eu tenho muito o q estudar, tchau pessoal!  
**Renee -** Até amanhã.

**Zoey –** Gente! Gente!

**Mark –** E então Zoey? Já está indo para casa?

**Zoey -** É... Eu não agüento ficar aqui nem mais um minuto.

**Mark –** Eu também já estou de saída. E se formos juntos?

**Zoey -** Hã? Ah é claro...  
"Vermelha, é obvio".

**Zoey e Mark** – Até amanhã Weslley! Até amanhã Elliot!

"Eles saem e começam a caminhar em direção a casa da Zoey".

**Mark** – O por do sol não está lindo hoje?

**Zoey –** É... Está muito bonito...

**Mark** – Então... Gostaria de saber... Se... você pensou naquilo que eu te disse.

**Zoey –** Naquilo? Ah, naquilo... Ah certo... É... Bem me deixa pensar... Eu não tenho a mínima idéia, acho que aconteceu tudo tão rápido hoje que eu acabei me esquecendo. "Ela está falando bem rápido e nervosamente".

**Mark -** Mas... O que você resolveu Zoey?

**Pensamento da Zoey** – Ai meu deus... Eu tenho que falar, eu tenho que falar.   
"Ela fecha os olhos e...".

**Zoey, gritando bem alto** – SIM!  
"Totalmente vermelha, nervosa, confusa e desastrosamente".

**Mark** - Que bom.

"Mark ficou um pouco vermelho, mas está com aquele sorriso super meigo que ele sempre da".

**Pensamento da Zoey** – Eu disse! Eu não acredito que eu disse!

**Mark –** Isso é realmente muito bom.

**Zoey –** É muito bom...  
"Cada vez mais ela sentia seu coração bater mais rápido".

"Eles vão se aproximando...".

"Seus rostos estavam bem próximos agora...".

"Até que...".  
"Eles se beijam, um profundo beijo".

**Pensamento da Zoey –** O que eu posso pensar? Parem de ler meus pensamentos!

"Eles terminam aquele longo beijo".

**Mark -** Que bom que você disse sim. Sabe, por uns momentos eu pensei que você negaria.

**Zoey –** Que? Imagina! Eu só queria deixar um clima de suspense, só isso ' **Pensamento da Zoey** – Ta, eu não sei por que eu não conseguia falar, mas agora eu sei que falei e foi até uma boa desculpa...

"Eles se abraçam e continuam caminhando de mãos dadas e encostados um no outro".

FIM!


End file.
